


Things and Stuff

by blackmustache



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmustache/pseuds/blackmustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anybody wonder why Sean didn’t show up at the Backup Bash party on Saturday, even though Morena and other people not slated to appear at the con did? Maybe this is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things and Stuff

**TITLE** : Things and Stuff  
 **AUTHOR** : [](http://blackmustache.livejournal.com/profile)[**blackmustache**](http://blackmustache.livejournal.com/)  
 **SUMMARY** : Anybody wonder why Sean didn’t show up at the Backup Bash party on Saturday, even though Morena and other people not slated to appear at the con did? Maybe this is why.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : But maybe it isn’t.  
 **PAIRING** : Nathan Fillion/Sean Maher  
 **RATING** : PG-13

Nathan locked his door and ran out to the car. He was already later than he’d intended to be, but at least this could be considered “making an entrance”. He flipped open his phone as he started the engine, and scrolled through the numbers until he found the one he was looking for. It only rang twice before Sean answered.

“Hey.”

Nathan smiled and nipped the phone between his cheek and his ear as he pulled the car out into the road. “Are you coming to this thing tonight?”

Sean paused. “There’s a thing?”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me Woodward forgot to invite you.”

“What _thing_ , Nathan?”

“There’s a fan thing. I told you I was heading to the Hilton last night, right?”

Sean nodded, even though he was well aware Nathan couldn’t see it. “Yes.”

“Well, Clare Kramer’s opening up her - you know what? Never mind. I’m coming to get you.”

“What? I can’t!”

“Give me one good reason.” He checked in his mirror and prepared to do a u-turn. He was cutting it fine get to Sean’s place and still be on the trendy side of late, but he figured he could manage it.

“I wasn’t invited to the con.”

“Neither was Morena.”

“Morena’s going?”

“Yeah, Christina talked her into it.”

“I can’t, Nathan. I have plans.”

“Come on, Sean! You’ll make their night. They’re doing the impossible, and you know what that makes them!”

“Nathan, don’t quote the show at me. The fans think it’s cute, but it isn’t. Trust me.”

“Mighty! That’s what it makes them. Or us. I’m not sure. Either way, somebody is mighty and it’s very cool. Everybody’s going to be there.”

“Who’s everybody? Is Gina going?”

“Well, no, but you know Gina…”

“Adam?”

“Not sure.”

“Alan?”

“He flew back to his movie already.”

“Summer?”

Nathan whined. “Sean…”

“Ron?”

“Yes! Ron, yes. Ron is coming.”

“And Jewel is stuck in Canada,” Sean finished. “I don’t know, Nathan. It’s not really my kind of thing.”

“Clare will look after us.”

“I don’t even _know_ Clare. No, Nathan. I’m sorry. Tell the fans I’m sorry, if you want, but I’m not coming.”

“I’m not lying to those good people! They already got cheated out of a lot of money by being lied to. They don’t need us lying to them, too.” He knew he was being unfair, with the guilt trip. But he wanted Sean to come along. It wasn’t like he could take him anywhere in public. These were the only times they got to do that kind of thing together, even if it _wasn’t_ exactly a date.

Of course, he was far too _Nathan_ to admit that to Sean.

“So don’t lie. Just don’t mention me.”

“What if they bring you up?”

“It’s a bar, Nathan. Pretend you didn’t hear and move away.”

“That’s like a lie.”

“I’ll call you afterwards, Nathan.”

Sean hung up, and Nathan snapped his cell phone closed with a sigh. “Damnit!” He was somewhere that was nowhere near either the bar, _or_ Sean’s house. “Looks like I really am going to be late,” he muttered.

****

Nathan made his way through the crowd of people. They did their best to let him past, but there wasn’t a lot of room inside La Cantina tonight, and he couldn’t blame anybody for not wanting to go out in that rain. It had put a bit of a dampener on the night - they’d been expecting people to mingle outside and that just hadn’t been able to happen, meaning there was an almighty crush inside and he hadn’t been able to spend as much time mingling as he would have liked.

At one stage Morena had scooted up to him at their table and asked if he knew why Sean hadn’t shown up. He just shrugged and muttered something about work, and then excused himself into the mob for a little while, causing a temporary hysteria. That put the smile back on his face. He always liked causing a hysteria.

Until somebody had to go and spoil it for the rest of them. Two separate somebodies, in fact, encroaching on his space. He felt bad for the majority, who were the best kind of fans - polite and thankful, and always smiling, but those two drunk girls and their groping just soured his mood. He made his way back to the table and chatted with Christina for a few minutes before announcing he was heading out, and Morena and Christina agreed that it was time to go.

He turned back and waved and the people yelling goodbye at him, with a smile. Wouldn’t want to spoil their evening by letting on that some people in there had spoiled his. They still had Mark in there, and Jonathan somewhere, as well as Clare and some other Buffy guests, who were all now legendary in his book, just for showing up.

Getting into his car, he drove away from the restaurant and headed back towards his house. An early night was unexpected but not unwelcome.

His phoned beeped at him. He’d left it in the car all night because he knew he’d just end up sitting there and staring at it, and he was well aware he wouldn’t be able to hear it anyway if it happened to ring. He fumbled around for it in the dark and flipped it open. Six missed calls and two voicemails. Pushing a button he could see the missed calls were all from Sean. He dialled the voicemail.

“Nathan, it’s me. Listen, I’m sorry. I guess I was just a little sore about not being invited. Are you still there? I’ll come down. Bye.” Nathan listened for the timestamp. Sean left the message over an hour ago. Nathan was about to turn back towards the restaurant in case Sean showed up now, when the next message started.

“I’m sorry, I’m not going to make it.” He paused. “I really am sorry. I got caught up here, and you’re probably leaving already, and… anyway. I’ll catch you later.”

Nathan sighed and focussed his eyes back on the road, dropping his cell phone onto the passenger seat. He was glad that the fans seemed to be having such a good night after everything that had happened, and that he could help with that, but at this stage he couldn’t wait to just get into bed.

He pulled up outside his house and was confused to see a car already in his spot. As he got out of the car, Sean got out of his, a hat pulled down up to his eyes. Nathan snorted with laughter when he saw this. “Sean, my neighbours know what you look like.” He grinned. “They’re big fans.”

Sean scowled, though there was a hint of a smile underneath it. “Just open the door. In case you hadn’t noticed, it’s raining kinda hard.”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Really? And here I thought my shirt was soaked through _magically_.”

He headed up the driveway and opened the door, shutting it firmly behind Sean before pulling his shirt off and throwing it over a chair. It was wet through with a mixture of rain and sweat, and he couldn’t wait to get it off. He was freezing. He shivered a little as he boiled some water. “Coffee?”

Sean ignored the question. “Are you cold?”

Nathan turned to look at him, a smile creeping onto his face. “A little, yeah.”

“Maybe we can do something about that, then.” Sean smiled and moved closer to Nathan, putting his hands on Nathan’s bare shoulders and rubbing them up and down. It took Nathan all of two seconds to forget about the coffee and hook his arms around Sean’s waist, moving his face closer. He hovered with their lips an inch apart for a split second, long enough to smell the mint on Sean’s breath, before moving in for a kiss.

Sean’s arms moved up from Nathan’s shoulders and tightened around his neck. He pushed close against him, against the kitchen cupboards. Nathan was quickly forgetting that he was in a bad mood, or even that he was supposed to be annoyed at Sean. He was really losing the ability to think about much of anything other than the quickest way to get upstairs.

Nathan pulled back slightly and smiled. “Sean?”

Sean leaned in to kiss him again. “Mmm?”

“Thanks for coming over.”  



End file.
